


The Dust Keeper

by DarkMage13



Series: Once Upon A Legacy [2]
Category: Disney Fairies, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13
Summary: "Tell me, Blue Fairy, what did I do wrong? So I helped the Queen out, but she wouldn't be making the wrong choices if she was happy. I was only trying to make her happy," the green fairy argued. The Blue Fairy shook her head. "You fell in love with a human, and disobeyed me. That is the worst thing you have done." Was it such a crime to fall in love? Tink/Terence in Once Upon A Time. (Tink is the version from Disney Fairies universe)





	1. Part I: The Meeting

Once upon a time, there was a beloved fairy, who placed trust into a miserable queen, and paid the price for it. Losing her wings, she was left with more than just a broken heart.

This is the story of the fairy's broken heart.

~

Emma could hardly put her finger on it, but something else made Tinker Bell bitter, and it isn't just Regina. Tinker Bell had something in common with Emma.

When the group set up camp for the evening in the thick forest of Never Land, Tinker Bell sat on the ground at the base of a tree, and plucked a strange flower from the ground, and one by one picked off its pedals.

"He forgives me, he forgives me not, he forgives me, he forgives me not..." Tinker Bell muttered under her breath. Emma watched the vengeful and wingless fairy clothed in blackish green glare at the flower like it was Regina.

Emma didn't know whether to ask if she's so bitter and angry because of Regina, or just walk away. The Savior decided to ask; how much harm would the broken fairy cause to an innocent question?

"Pardon me, but mind if I sit here?" Emma asked the green fairy. Tinker Bell looked up to meet Emma's face, a small hint of tears in her eyes. The fairy blinked and wiped her eyes.

"No, not at all," she sniffed, trying to remain composed.

Emma sat down next to Tinker Bell and leaned against the tree, staring off into space. "May I ask you something?"

Tinker Bell nodded, "Yes."

"Was Regina the only reason you were stripped of your magic?" Emma braced herself for Tinker Bell to lose her temper, but it never came.

Tinker Bell let one tear escape, "No, Regina was my second chance. My first chance was all my fault for being foolish."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Well, there was a young fairy…

_~Once Upon A Time…_

A blonde fairy awoke in her flower, stretching her wings and fixing her hair. She smoothed out her green dress. Yawning, she steps out of her green flower, only to be greeted by a fairy dressed in autumn hues.

“Hey Tinker Bell!” said the cheerful fairy.

Tinker Bell waved to her friend, “Hey Fawn, what’s up?”

“The Blue Fairy says I’m very close to being a fairy godmother! I can hardly wait!” Fawn flew off in excitement. Tinker Bell laughed to herself, happy for her friend.

“Tinker Bell,” a soft voice said behind her. The green fairy turned around to see the Blue Fairy standing there.

“Yes, Blue Fairy?” Tinker Bell replied.

The Blue Fairy smiled, “I think you are ready to formally begin your fairy godmother training. We begin tomorrow.”

The young fairy jumped for joy, “Thank you Blue Fairy! I’ll not disappoint!” She flew off to find her companions to tell the great news.

The Blue Fairy could only sigh, “I hope I’m right.” Tinker Bell was well known for being mischievous, and causing a lot of accidents. Hopefully, training will get it through the girl’s head that her recklessness needs to stop.

Tinker Bell found her friends, Silvermist, Rosetta, and Iridessa lazing in a tree. Rosetta was a red fairy, Iridessa was a gold fairy, and Silvermist was a teal fairy. “Hey guys!” Tinker Bell waved. “Guess what? I’m going into official fairy godmother training!”

Silvermist wiped a tear from her eye, “That’s amazing Tinker Bell!”

“Congrats!” Rosetta said in a thick accent.

Tinker Bell nodded, “Did Fawn tell you her great news?”

“Yep!” Fawn said, flying up to Tinker Bell. “I can’t wait! It’s going to be great!”

~

The next day, Tinker Bell awoke as usual, stepping out of her green flower. The Blue Fairy was waiting for her.

“Come, fly with me, Tinker Bell,” Blue Fairy held out her hand to the young fairy. The green fairy excitedly grasped her teacher’s hand, and flew off into the larger world. Villages with busy people, shining castles, and miles of forest caught Tinker Bell's eye. It was so beautiful.

"The world may look beautiful, Tinker Bell," The Blue Fairy spoke. "But it can hold darkness. Some people have fallen on hard times, and look desperately for help. Others would go looking for help; others would help themselves, sometimes in the wrong way."

"Who would do that?" Tinker Bell asked.

"The Dark One," the Blue Fairy sighed. "He holds nothing but absolute darkness and power in his heart. People will go to him for help, and end up paying the price. This however, is why we're here. We help people stay on the right path and help them bring good and joy to others. That is the purpose of a fairy godmother."

The two fairies stopped over a small village near Radiant Castle, a bright silver castle with vines on the bricks. The Blue Fairy pointed down towards the castle, "We're going to disguise ourselves and wander the village to get a feel of the people's emotions and attitudes, got it?"

The green fairy nodded, "Got it."

~

A nineteen year-old male made his usual deliveries of medicine and packages to those in need. He was paid such a small fee by all that it was never enough to feed his small yet growing money. His pale blonde hair was messy, falling into his face and stubbornly staying in place. His honest blue eyes stared at the ground in daydreams. He wished for a better life for his family. He never resorted to stealing or going to others like a genie in a bottle or the Dark One.

He bumped into a young female in a small black cloak, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention," the female apologized profusely.

He shook his head as he looked up, "No need, I'm the one who wasn't paying attention." He saw bright blonde hair piled up in a ponytail and dainty facial features. She was as pretty as a fairy. Finding himself gawking, he straightened himself out, "Sorry, I was daydreaming again."

The female let out a small giggle, "It's okay, I was distracted too."

“You know, I haven’t seen you around here before,” he said.

“Oh, well, I travel a lot, so I’m just visiting,” she gave her answer. “Mind if you show me around? I want to see what life is like here.”

He nodded, “Of course.” He began to walk on the street backwards so to face her, “By the way, I’m Terence.”

She smiled, “I’m Tinker Bell.”

~

The Queen of Radiant Castle held her newborn granddaughter in her arms. Her eyes a violet blue, and her heart pure. Her tiny hands went to the queen’s priceless silver necklace, fascinated by the shiny object.

“My Queen,” the Blue Fairy flew into the throne room from the window. “I wanted to see the new princess before my hands get full with training our favorite trouble-making fairy.”

The Queen let out a chuckle, “Tinker Bell?”

The Blue Fairy nodded, “Yes. I told her to find someone in the village to help out.”

“Well, if she does, advise her to come to me and ask what I can do to help my people. I care more about this kingdom than anything else, save for my family of course,” the Queen looked down to see the tiny life in her hands. “Unfortunately, my time is starting to grow short.”

Blue Fairy gave a reassuring smile, “Your son is going to be an excellent King, and we all know it.”

The baby cooed towards her grandmother. The Queen smiled. “I have a feeling this one is going to be a great queen one day.”

“One day, Tinker Bell will be a great fairy godmother, and I was hoping to ask if she be a godmother to the newborn princess?” The Blue Fairy asked.

The elder Queen nodded, “Yes, I only want Tinker Bell to be my granddaughter’s fairy godmother.”

~

“So, you work three jobs?” Tinker Bell questioned, frowning.

“Yeah, I have to support my family you know. My father never gets paid enough, and my mother can no longer go outside much, and my little brother can’t work,” Terence admitted. He never told anyone else about the situation. His family didn’t want pity. But somehow, this girl had a charm about her, something magical.

“Oh, you have a little brother?” Tinker Bell asked excitedly. She loved children. Who wouldn’t with their energy and cute little faces and laughter?

“Yeah, he has way too much energy for a ten year-old,” Terence laughed. The couple stopped in front of a tiny cottage, smoke came from the smokestack. “Well, this is my home,” Terence declared.

Tinker Bell examined the cottage. It was too small for a family of four. Terence had already opened the door. “Will you like to come inside and have tea before you leave?” he politely asked, growing more and more curious about this charming girl.

She nodded, “Yes, if you don’t mind.” She walked into the cramped cottage to see a woman well into her pregnancy knitting a light blue blanket, while a ten year-old boy with flaming red hair sat on the ground, reading an old book about magic.

“I’m back,” Terence called out, following Tinker Bell into his home.  The ten year-old boy set down his book and stood up, alert.

“Hey big brother! I see you brought home a fairy,” the boy pointed out.

“Lea, if she were a fairy, she’d be tiny,” the woman laughed. “Though, I’m surprised Terence that you brought home a pretty girl.”

Terence blushed, “Mother…”

“I’m just kidding,” the woman put down her knitting to stand up. She took it slowly, and both Terence and Lea tried to help her, but she waved them off. “I’m not crippled, I’m just pregnant. No need to fuss.”

Tinker Bell giggled at the woman’s stubbornness.

Once the woman was properly standing, she walked over to Tinker Bell to introduce herself, "I'm Shiki, and this is..." she gestured to Lea.

"I'm Lea. L-E-A, got it memorized?" he pointed to his temple for emphasis, while Terence chuckled.

Shiki laughed, "And you already know Terence, I presume?"

"Yes, of course," Tinker Bell answered. "I'm Tinker Bell. I'm traveling around the world so..."

"Well then, have a small cup of tea before you go," Shiki declared, already getting the tea going.

Tinker Bell noticed Terence place a few coins in a tiny bowl on the nearby table secretly.

As the tea was put over the fire, Shiki decided to interrogate Tinker Bell about her travels. "So, where did you come from?"

"Umm..."

~

Once Tinker Bell left, Terence was curious as to why Lea called his new friend a fairy.

"Because she is a fairy, brother," Lea said, sitting down and opening his book. "It says here that fairies are really pretty, and that they glow with fairydust. She was very pretty, and she was glowing."

Terence pondered his little brother's words for a moment. She is beautiful, and she did have a certain aura about her, but he didn't plainly see her glowing. Maybe he saw what adults see, that is, if they believe.

"But it also says here that you can only tell if you believe," Lea pointed out. "Well, I believe in fairies. Do you, Terence?"

Terence didn't even hesitate, "Yeah, I believe in fairies."

Little did the elder teen know that a small Tinker Bell with wings was listening in through the open window.

~

"Well Tinker Bell?" The Blue Fairy asked. The two were sitting up in the clouds. "Did you see what happens there? Any people of particular interest?"

"Yes, I meet a family of nice people who don't enough money for food, and they have another mouth to feed on the way," Tinker Bell sighed. "I wish I could help them..."

"You can, Tinker Bell. If these people have good intentions, then I don't see why we don't bring joy and happiness to their lives," the Blue Fairy explained. "I had a little chat with the Queen of Radiant Castle, and she will provide you with assistance if necessary."

Tinker Bell nodded.

"But, one of them must wish for help first, understand?"

"Yes, Blue Fairy," the green fairy flew off back towards the home of the fairies, yawning.

~

'I wish...' a deep voice softly echoed in Tinker Bell's ears as she slept. 'I believe in you, so please, I only ask for one wish, to be able to provide for my family. I don't want them to go hungry.'

Tinker Bell's eyes snapped open, hearing the selfless wish loud and clear. It was the middle in the night, but she doubt the Blue Fairy will mind. Tinker Bell grabbed her wand and flew off into the night.

~

Terence sat on the roof of his home, staring at the stars, mentally wishing on the second star to the right. He never was one to wish for something on a star, but his faith in it was restored when he met Tinker Bell. He saw a glowing light grow closer and closer to him, until he could finally make out a tiny person, with wings and a wand, and...Familiar blonde hair?

Then he realized it was Tinker Bell.

"I heard your wish, loud and clear," she softly spoke, once she was close enough to him. "I believe I can grant it, that is, if you believe?"

Terence stared in disbelief, "You can help us? Really?"

Tinker Bell nodded, "Yep! I can and I will. So, do you believe in me?"

Terence smiled, "I believe."

~

The Queen sat on her throne, while the Duchess held her new adopted baby boy. A guard came through the main doors.

"Your Majesty, someone is here,"

The Queen nodded, and the doors opened a little wider, and in came a tiny green fairy.

"Your Majesty, I'm Tinker Bell. The Blue Fairy advised me to ask you for help," the fairy bowed. The Queen gestured for her to continue. "Well, I met this kind and hardworking family in the village nearby, and they can't feed their young. So, is there anything you can do to help these kind people?"

The elder Queen gave a toothy grin, "Yes, I can."

_A few months later..._

Tinker Bell went to check on Terence and how his family is doing. They had gotten a new home, and were able to put food on the table. But only Terence knew the reason why. He had never been so grateful in his life.

Terence currently sat on the roof, as he usually does every night. He waited to see if Tinker Bell would visit. He suddenly saw a bright light come towards him, showing the outline of a tiny figure.

Tinker Bell sat down next to him, and with a wave of her wand, she grew bigger, until she was human sized.

"Whew, being tiny can be bothersome at times," Tinker Bell sighed dramatically. "Someone had mistaken me for a fly; almost got slammed into a wall."

Terence laughed, "Good thing you weren't slapped into a wall then, or else I wouldn't be able to tell you thank you."

Tinker Bell's eyes widened, "What?"

"Thank you, for everything you've done, Tink," Terence said. "We no longer have to starve."

Wait, since when did anyone call her Tink? Was this a nickname? Just for her? "Oh, no problem, Terence." She smiled at him.

He felt funny on the inside, and somehow, his face heated up just from looking at her beautiful smile. What was this? A sudden depressing thought plagued him. "I guess you have to leave now, right?"

The green fairy shook her head, "No, you're my first human friend. I'd never up and leave my friends. I'll come visit every chance I get."

Terence perked up at her words, "Then I guess you're my first fairy friend then." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I believe we are friends," Tinker Bell agreed.

Terence felt uneasy at the word friends, but what should he know? Fairies can make good acquaintances, but why does he feel this way? He couldn't stop looking at her beauty, nor can he stop listening to her magical voice.

Terence didn't know what to think.


	2. Part II: The Fall

Once upon a time, there was a fairy destined to be a fairy godmother. Upon helping a human, the fairy slowly started straying from her path, and now her happiness is at risk…

            Henry could not hear the music of Pan's pipe. It intrigued Pan, but he knew he had trick the boy into joining them. While the others danced around the fire, a nineteen year-old sat behind a tree, drawing pictures in the dirt with a stick. He never participated in Pan's circle, but he had no other choice. Rather than be stuck in a cave, fearing for his life, he is out in the open, fearing for his life.

"There's someone here I know you'll relate to, Henry," Pan said. The teen perked up, and Pan was standing over him, pointing towards the eleven year-old boy. "Entertain the believer." The blonde sighed and stood up, walking over to Henry, and sat down on a log across from the boy.

Henry looked at the hooded teen oddly. "Do I know you?"

"I've heard you read a book on fairytales, from where your family came from," the teen never moved. "Perhaps you have heard of me?"

Upon closer inspection, Henry did recognize the mysterious person. “Are you…Axel’s brother?”

“What? Axel?”

“That’s what he goes by now,”

On the other side of Never Land, the green fairy along with Snow White and Emma sat against a tree, Tinker Bell telling what she calls ‘a pathetic sob story’.

“So you met a human and became friends with him. Nothing wrong with that,” Emma commented.

“Well, there’s plenty more to it,” Tinker Bell sighed. Snow White couldn’t help but sit down and listen.

“What else happened?” Snow asked. Tinker Bell looked down.

“I began to visit him more…”

_Once Upon A Time…_

“The new princess is so adorable! You should’ve seen her, Terence,” Tinker Bell gushed. She and Terence were sitting on the roof, “She’s so cute!”

Terence smiled. “I bet she is, Tink. What’s her name?”

Tink went to speak but stopped in confusion. “I didn’t catch her name right away. I think it starts with a ‘K’. I don’t really know.” She grinned sheepishly. “How is your younger brother?”

“Lea keeps asking me about you.” Terence rolled his eyes. “He tried to tell our cousin about you.”

Tinker Bell laughed. “Lea keeps asking about me?”

“He found some of your dust on my shirt and asked if I was seeing you in secret,”

“I’d love to spend time with him, if only he was up late at night,”

“He’s so energetic I’m surprised he hasn’t stayed up late,”

The two laughed whole-heartedly, the sound of their laughter echoing through the night sky. Two stars shined brightly in the sky.

Once their laughter died down, Tinker Bell and Terence stared into the sky, admiring the stars.

“Did you know the stars lead to other worlds?” Tink said randomly.

“Oh?” Terence paid attention to her.

“Yeah, see the second star to the right? They say it leads to Never Land, where people believe strongly in magic,” she pointed to the sky. “And over there, that constellation leads to Wonderland. And that other constellation leads to a place without magic.” She turned her attention to the mountains. “See those mountains? Beyond them is a magical kingdom filled with wondrous magic of ice and snow.” Tink’s wings lowered sadly.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Terence asked gently.

“My sister lives there, past the mountains, far, far away. We have what you say, a strained relationship,” she sighed. “I haven’t seen her in months.”

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“It’s not your fault. My sister, she’s a free spirit. She meet the Spirit of Winter who told her of freedom, and she just…left,” she sniffed.

He hugged her, feeling a slight blush rising to his cheeks, “I won’t leave you. Friends got to stick together, right?”

Tink’s heart fluttered in her chest. “Thank you, Terence.”

Little did the two know the Blue Fairy was watching them from a distance. She shook her head disapprovingly. “Attachment is not part of the job, Green Fairy.” The Blue Fairy flew off, hoping Tinker Bell would dissolve this friendship before she got too attached.

_Once Upon A Time…_

“Terence?” Lea waved his hand in front of the blonde’s face. “Hello? Anyone home?”

Terence finally snapped out of it, “Huh? What?”

            Lea raised an eyebrow, “You keep staring off into nowhere.”

            “Oh, um, sorry,” Terence blushed, remembering his daydream. He began eating his lunch again before going back to work. “I have to leave soon. I’ll be home late.”

            The stubborn red-head crossed his arms. “Why are you going to be late?”

            “Just doing some errands and stuff,” Terence replied nonchalantly.

            Lea tilted his head in confusion. “Errands and stuff?”

            “Yes,”

            “Okay,” Lea said, faking defeat. He was not convinced by this answer. For months, his brother had been acting strange, staring off into space, leaving for hours and hours, walking out of his room in the morning with dark circles under his eyes and a cheerful grin on his face. Lea asked Shiki about it while she did her knitting. Her best guess was that his older brother was possibly in love.

            “Terence, are you in love?” Lea asked bluntly.

            The blonde choked slightly on his food, his face absolutely red, “W-What?” A ten-year old knew about his feelings? How absurd.

            “Well, Mama said that when people are in love, they don’t listen a lot, and they act weird,” Lea explained. “You’ve been acting weird lately so I thought it maybe have to do with something like that.”

            A ten-year old boy has diagnosed Terence’s feelings. Lea was a lot more perceptive than he thought. He sighed. “Yes, I’m in love.”

            “With who? The fairy that visited us?”

            “No, I-I mean, yes,” Terence hid his face in embarrassment. “It’s complicated though.”

            Being so young, Lea was curious. Why was loving someone else complicated? “Why? Can’t you just tell her how you feel?”

            “She only sees me as a friend, and besides, she’s a fairy. Her dream is to be a fairy godmother. I can’t get in the way of that. I just have to let her go,” Terence got up and left, his heart aching a little.

            Lea sat there, pondering Terence’s words for a moment. Only when he was much older would he understand, after he sees history repeat itself right in front of him.

_Once Upon A Time…_

            “Silvermist is gone?” Tinker Bell was shocked. One of her best friends was gone? Just like that? “Where?”

            The Blue Fairy sighed, “She fled somewhere very far away, even farther than the kingdom beyond the mountains.”

            Tink was saddened greatly. First her sister and now her good friend Silvermist, “I’ll miss her.” She stared at the ground.

            The Blue Fairy nodded, “We all will.”

            Fawn, Iridessa, and Rosetta flew over to comfort the green fairy. “We’re sorry, Tinker Bell,” Fawn said.

            “Silvermist decided to follow her own path,” Rosetta sighed.

            “Maybe it was for the best, for her,” Iridessa pondered.

            Tink lifted her head up, a ghost of a smile upon her lips, “Thanks guys. We at least still have each other, and I have…” Tink shut her mouth quickly, shocked at letting it slip about her other friend.

            “What?” Rosetta asked.

            “My other friend,” Tink decided not to hide it; they’ll find out sooner or later. However, the thought of him made her heart flutter once more.

            “Oh, so that’s why you’ve been gone a lot when you’re not doing your training,” Iridessa pointed out. “You’ve been visiting your friend.”

            “Who are they?” Fawn questioned.

            “His name is Terence, and he is the nicest man I’ve ever met,” Tink said. After a while of talking, Tink’s heart refused to stop fluttering.

            “From the way you’ve been talking about him, Tinker Bell,” Rosetta began. “It seems like you’re falling for him.”

            Rosetta couldn’t be more wrong, Tink thought. She had already fallen for him and she didn’t even know it for a while.

_Once Upon A Time…_

            Terence sat on the roof once again, waiting for Tinker Bell to arrive. If only Lea was old enough to understand his situation, where no happy ending is possible. If he were to tell her his feelings, it would destroy their friendship; if she were to accept his feelings, her dream came first. He decided to keep it all bottled up, for her sake. His selflessness truly hurt at times.

            Tink flew over to him, and sat down without a word. She stared down at her hands in her lap.

            “Are you okay?” Terence asked in concern.

            “I guess,” she said quietly. “My friend Silvermist left for a world, far away.”

            His eyes widened. Her left sister left, and now her friend? “I’m sorry, Tink.”

            She sighed, “It’s for the best. Silvermist wasn’t completely happy with being a fairy godmother.”

            “And it is your dream to be one?” he asked for confirmation.

            “Yes, or at least, I thought it was my dream. I’ve found a new one though,”

            “What is your new dream?”

            Tink turned her body to face Terence, wrapping her arms around his neck. Color instantly filled his cheeks, his breath stalled, and his heart accelerated. Before Tinker Bell could reconsider her actions, she pressed her lips to his.

            Her lips were so soft against his. Her dainty hands ran through his hair, and he finally kissed her back after a while, placing his hands on her waist. He then pulled away.

            “Tink, I-I” she silenced him with her finger.

            “Good, I was hoping you’d feel the same way,” she giggled.

            He smiled and kissed her again.

_Once Upon A Time…_

            “You loved him…” Snow trailed off.

            “I still do, but according to the Blue Fairy, it was never meant to be,” Tink leaned back against the tree.

            “You had a sister? Do you think you’ll see her again?” Emma asked.

            It took Tink a minute to find the answer, “I guess when it snows, I’ll be able to see her again. Every time winter came around, I felt like my sister was nearby. That feeling always left when winter left, and spring took its place.” Tink went back to her story. “About a month after I confessed my love for him, I came and visited him a lot more often…”

_Once Upon A Time…_

            “Tinker Bell, I must speak with you,” the Blue Fairy said.

            Tink put down her wand and stood up from her sitting place on a tree branch. “Yes, Blue Fairy?”

            The Blue Fairy did not hesitate. “I know about your love towards that human.”

            Tink’s heart stopped cold. How does she know? “How did you know about that?”

            “Because I followed you. I was getting suspicious of you wandering off whenever you had free time, and I saw, I heard, and I believe you’re making a huge mistake,” the Blue Fairy said calmly.

            Tinker Bell clenched her fist, “What is wrong with falling in love? Isn’t that what humans do? What about the princess? She was a product of love.”

            “Tinker Bell, you are a fairy. Fairies cannot love the way humans do. I’m afraid, Tinker Bell, you can no longer be with him, or you’ll lose your wings,” the Blue Fairy spoke emotionlessly.

            Tink blinked away her tears, and flew away in anger and sadness. She flew all the way to Terence’s house, where he was staring out the window of his room. He saw the green distraught fairy flying towards him. He moved out of the way to let her in. As soon she was in his room, she waved her wand and returned to human size, hiding away her wings.

            “Tink? What’s up?” Terence asked.

            She sniffed, “Terence, I’m a fairy, you’re a human. I-I can’t…” she took a deep breath, trying to keep herself together. “W-We can’t be with each other anymore.”

            Her words, even though they were delivered gently, hit him like an arrow through his heart. “What?” he quickly grasped her hand.

            “I’m sorry Terence, I can’t see you anymore. I’m a distraction from your life, you don’t need some fairy getting in your way,” Tink let a few tears escape. “Goodbye, Terence. I hope your life will be wonderful.” Her hand left his, and she flew away, crying many tears.

            Terence stood there, feeling empty inside. “Tink…”

_One year later…_

            The Blue Fairy was furious with Tinker Bell, having broken a gigantic rule just to help the Queen Regina. Regina was not to be trusted; she was being tutored by the Dark One, and wished for the death of Snow White.

            “Stop,” the Blue Fairy called out to Tinker Bell, who was trying to flee from Regina’s palace. Tink halted mid-flight to face her. “You stole that dust.”

            “I know. I thought I needed it to prove I was a good fairy,” Tink said, slight defiance in her voice. After all, she did break the rule of falling in love with a human.

            “You could’ve proven that by being a good fairy by listening to me,” Blue scolded.

            “I was following my instincts, which, I should have over a year ago. Tell me, Blue Fairy, what did I do wrong? So I helped the Queen out, but she wouldn't be making the wrong choices if she was happy. I was only trying to make her happy," the green fairy argued.

The Blue Fairy shook her head. "You fell in love with a human, and disobeyed me. That is the worst thing you have done. Your instincts are so far from being correct,” Blue only sighed disapprovingly. “This can’t be forgiven.”

Tink couldn’t believe she was hearing this, “Wait, wait, wait, everyone deserves a second chance. We always tell people that.”

“But Tinker Bell, this was your second chance,”

Tink’s voice started to break as she pleaded. “Please? I’ve got nothing left. My sister is gone; my love has probably moved on and forgotten about me. I promise, I’m so sorry.”

“You betrayed my trust!” Blue said with anger.

“I can regain it,” Tink pleaded once more. “Give me a chance.”

“You can’t, for one simple tragic reason,” Blue paused before continuing on. “I no longer believe in you.”

Tinker Bell gasped as her wings faded away and she fell to the ground, all of her magic gone, her wand useless. She looked up at the Blue Fairy with a broken-hearted expression. Everything she had was lost.

The Blue Fairy looked down, speaking only one more sentence. “Congratulations, you can now be with your love.” And with that, she flew away.

Tinker Bell stared at the stone ground, crying silent tears. “Who would want a useless fairy who broke his heart?” she murmured to herself. She took out a small vial, holding the last of the pixie dust she stole. She reached into her pouch, finding a spare empty vial. Taking off the caps of both vials, she poured half of the pixie dust into the empty one. Closing them, she placed one vial in her pouch, the other in her firm grip. She began walking towards the Kingdom of Radia, for the last thing she had to do.

She walked for hours, days, weeks through the forest; the vial in her hand feeling like a burning stone. Her feet hurt; she was starting to grow hungry, and even became thirsty for water. She drank from a stream before continuing on, finding wild vegetables as she went. It was better than nothing.

She had finally reached Radia, and the townspeople were celebrating the Princess’ first birthday. Prefect. She travelled around the place until she came upon Terence’s home. Peeking through the windows, she found there was no one home. She quickly went to Terence’s window, climbing through into his room. She placed the vial of pixie dust on his bed along a piece of paper she hastily wrote upon.

“Goodbye, Terence,”

Just like that, she left, in search of somewhere to call home. She walked for days until she reached a port, where a man called Killian Jones was about leave with his crew to a far off place. Tinker Bell snuck aboard the ship and hid in the cargo hold, hoping that this new world would be home.

Unfortunately, she was not expecting Peter Pan to make her life even worse.

Terence returned home from the party to find a mysterious vial on his bed. The vial’s contents sparkled green. He picked up the piece of paper underneath the vial, which only had four words:

_Pixie Dust. Use carefully._

The green dust instantly reminded him of Tinker Bell, and she must’ve been the one to leave it here. In order to keep it safe, he took a bunch of string and tied it securely around the vial. He then tied the ends together, and hung the vial around his neck. He would keep the dust forever as a reminder of the fairy who stole his heart.

_Once Upon A Time…_

“See this?” the teen pulled out a vial that hanged around his neck. “This is pixie dust, the same stuff that Pan used to trick you. He figured that out with me,” he said bitterly. Henry could only feel sympathy for the teen.

“One day you’ll get your happy ending, Terence. Just keep believing,” Henry said.

With those words, Terence began to hope again.

On the other side of the island, Tinker Bell had just finished his story.

“I’m so sorry Tinker Bell,” Snow White said.

“Talk about having a bad day,” Emma commented. “Why leave behind the dust?”

Tink wearily smiled, “So at least one person won’t forget me.”

How wrong she was.

_Once Upon A Time…_

Soon after Tinker Bell arrived in Never Land, a pale fairy had visited the Fairies’ Realm. She looked around the endless garden of flowers for a familiar green fairy.

“Tinker Bell? Tinker Bell? Where are you?” the pale fairy called out amongst the flowers.

            The Blue Fairy flew over to the visitor. “I’m afraid Tinker Bell is gone.”

“Gone? What do you mean gone?”

“She had broken the rules, betrayed my trust, and lost her wings,” the Blue Fairy said.

“What? No, she can’t just lose her wings. She’s a good fairy with much potential,” the pale fairy spoke out in anger.

“A good fairy doesn’t break the rules. You know that all too well. Since there is nothing for you here, I suggest you leave, and never come back,” Blue said bitterly.

The visitor’s eyes held hurt as she flew away. “I’ll find my sister; I’ll search all the worlds if I have to.”

 


	3. Part III: The Plan

Periwinkle the fairy had searched everywhere for her sister. Her “boss” aided in the search, taking her to many worlds, but never finding the green fairy. They approached the isle of Neverland, but her boss stopped her from going further.

“What is it?” she asked him. “My sister might be there!”

“No one leaves Neverland without Pan’s permission. That goes for immortals too. We go, we may never leave,”

Periwinkle looked down. “Alright, if you say so,” she flew off.

            Her boss sighed. “I’m sorry.”

_~Once Upon A Time…_

Wendy Darling looked around the camp of the Lost Boys looking for anyone left before they flee on the Jolly Roger. One of the younger Lost Boys said there was one person missing. Wendy looked in the tents, the tree houses, and even Neil’s cave. She then looked in a tree oak with a wide open gap just big enough for a person to squeeze in. She looked closer in and saw a face.

“Hey, are you okay?” Wendy asked.

“Depends. Where is Pan?” the young man asked.

“He’s out of commission, for now,” the girl held out her hand to him. “We’re getting out of here. We’re going home.”

The young man came out from the tree. His hair was pale blonde and he was barely nineteen years old. He wore a small brown hat on his head, and his face was blank with emotion.

“What’s your name?” Wendy asked him gently.

“Terence.”

Wendy softly smiled. “Come, we have to board the Jolly Roger before they leave without us.”

Terence for the first time in 30 years grinned. “Of course.”

_~Once Upon A Time…_

            Two flower pods started shaking. The two pods grew from the same stem, a rare occurrence. Rosetta, the caretaker of the buds immediately noticed.

            “Blue! The twins are arriving!” Rosetta called to the leader of the fairies. The Blue Fairy flew over to the pods.

            “Twins…haven’t had a pair of sisters in a very long time,” Blue sighed.

            The first bud, a periwinkle flower, opened up. A platinum blonde girl with light skin, teal eyes, and a small nose yawned. She stretched her wings out. Instead of dragonfly wings, they resembled that of a pointed butterfly’s.

            Then the pod next to her, a green flower, opened up. She was bright blonde and had light blue eyes. She shared the same small nose with her sister.

            “Hello,” The Blue Fairy greeted.

            Rosetta waved. “Hi there, darlings!”

            Both newborn fairies looked at each other. “Hello?” they both said, testing out the greeting.

            “Now, we need to give you two names,” Blue thought for a moment. “Tinker Bell for the green one.”

            Rosetta looked at the periwinkle flower from which the pale blonde fairy came from. “How about Periwinkle for the other one?”

            “Yes,” Blue approved. “Periwinkle and Tinker Bell. Welcome to the Enchanted Forest.”

            The two sisters looked at each other. “Periwinkle and Tinker Bell.” They both said.

_~Once Upon A Time…_

            Terence kept his head down as he boarded the Jolly Roger. He sat down on a barrel and sighed in relief. He was fleeing Neverland. He wondered if his family was still okay after all this time, after his selfish mistake. Who was he to go chasing after a girl who left him in the first place? Pan was never able to convince him to join the Lost Boys, he was nothing but dead weight, and a prisoner on Neverland.

            Wendy gave Tinker Bell the last bit of pixie dust. But before she walked away, she pointed towards a young man sitting on a barrel. “Tinker Bell, maybe you should go talk to that nice boy over there,” she winked at the baffled fairy.

            The green fairy in curiosity walked over to the boy on the barrel.

            “Um…Wendy said to talk to you for some strange reason,” Tinker Bell started off awkwardly. “I guess I know you but-“

            He recognized her voice. “Tink?” he looked up to see his beloved fairy standing before him.

Tinker Bell’s eyes widened in realization. “Terence?”

He stood up. “Tink…”

Immediately, Tinker Bell went into mild hysterics. “I’m so sorry Terence I know you must hate me for leaving and oh you followed me here I’m sorry for dooming you to Pan’s wrath and I know I’m not the fairy you deserve and you deserve better I’m not pretty or smart I put too much faith in an angry queen which is my fault and I drag you into this-”

Terence didn’t care. He cut her off with a kiss on the lips. The pixie dust hanging from his neck glowed for a split second as Tink melted into the kiss. Their kiss ended after a while. Tink wrapped her arms around Terence in a hug.

“I thought I would never see you again, I didn’t even know you were on Neverland,” Tink spoke, trying to hold back tears of joy.

“I was caught in Pan’s grasp when I went looking for you,” Terence explained. “But you’re here now.”

“I have no wings though. I lost them,” Tink said sadly.

“That doesn’t matter. I am in love with you, winged or wingless.”

Tink leaned against him. “Thank you, Terence.”

The happy couple smiled. Together once more, and now heading to a place called home.

_~Once Upon A Time…_

            Periwinkle flew past the boundaries of the Enchanted Forest. She wanted to prove to the Blue Fairy that her rules and interpretations were not always just. But how? She had no clue. All she wanted was to bring joy and aid those in need. If the Blue Fairy won’t let her, then who?

            She flew and flew until she came about a castle. Out of mere curiosity, she looked inside the windows to the ballroom to see two sisters playing in…snow? How? She looked closer to see the elder sister shoot snow out of her hands, which brought a smile to the younger sister’s face. Was that it? That was one way to bring joy. Periwinkle smiled at what the two sisters shared as they built snowmen and slid down snow hills.

            “Like what you see?” a deep voice spoke behind her.

            Periwinkle nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around to face the person who talked. “Oh, who are you?”

            “I’m the one who gave the little girl her powers.”

_~_

Robert stumbled through the door, startling Vinca from staring out the window. He leaned against the door in exhaustion, sliding down to the floor.

            “I can’t stay here any longer. I’m losing my powers as we speak. We need to act now,”

            Vinca looked at him in concern. “How? Do you know a way to hopefully get past all of his minions?”

            “Yes…Yes I do, but it is up to you to do so,”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Look outside,”

            Vinca did as she was told. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. Tinker Bell and a young man she had never seen before were walking down the street, hand in hand.

            “Tinker Bell…” Vinca wiped away a tear from her eye.

            “Yes. Aren’t you going to go talk to her?”

            “Should I? She must hate me for leaving.”

            “You never know, you might be forgiven,” Robert pointed out. “But you’ll never know if you don’t talk to her.” He moved himself away from the door, but remained on the floor.

            Vinca continued looking at the couple until they walked out of sight. “You’re right. She’s my sister. She deserves to tell me if she hates me or not.” Vinca very quickly opened the door and rushed outside. She ran down the block towards her sister and her boyfriend.

            Robert smiled before sighing. “Today seems to be a good day to call in a favor.” He looked to his ring on his hand. “Yes, it seems to be a good day for killing the nightmare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story but not the entire arc. Please check out Immortal Loss for the total closure of Tink and Terence's story.


End file.
